1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to packaging materials for packaging articles, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a packaging material which includes a plurality of resilient strip members integrally interconnected to one another to form a unitary cushioning unit.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art.
In the process of shipping an article from one location to another, the article is typically placed in a container along with a protective packaging material to fill the voids about the article and to cushion the article during the shipping process. One common protective packaging material is comprised of a plurality of plastic foam, peanut-shaped members which are commonly known as "styrofoam peanuts." An advantage in using styrofoam peanuts is the ease with which they may be disposed about an article positioned in a container by simply pouring the styrofoam peanuts from a dispenser.
However, while styrofoam peanuts have been widely accepted in the packaging industry, they are not without disadvantages. For example, the light weight and flowability of the sytyrofoam peanuts results in heavier objects gravitating through the peanuts to the bottom of the container where the object can be damaged. Also, while the flowability of the styrofoam peanuts facilitates the introduction of the peanuts into a container, the receiver of the package is left with having to deal with the peanuts upon removal of the article from the container in the form of having to clean up the mess left by the peanuts which are easily scattered upon removal of the article from the container.
These and other disadvantages associated with the disposal of styrofoam peanuts has made paper protective packaging material a popular alternative. Paper is biodegradable, recyclable and renewable, making it an environmentally responsible choice. However, like styrofoam peanuts, paper packaging materials is not without disadvantages in that paper, particularly shredded paper, can be inconvenient to clean up and to dispose of due to the lack of cohesiveness of the packaging material. In addition, due to the lack of resiliency in paper products, large amounts of paper are typically required to provide the bulk needed to adequately cushion an object.
Strips of sheet material formed into tufts have also been used for many years. More specifically, material known as decorative grass has been used in fruit baskets, Easter baskets, and picnic baskets and for other decorative purposes. In addition, decorative grass has been use as a packaging material. The decorative grass of the prior art has been produced by numerous methods and from a variety of materials such as polymeric materials, paper, cellophane or the like. Typically, such materials are cut and shredded to produce segments having predetermined dimensions. As such, decorative grass, like styrofoam peanuts and paper materials described above, can be inconvenient to clean up and to dispose of.
To this end, a packaging material is needed that includes a plurality of resilient strip members interconnected to one another so as to form a unitary cushioning unit. It is to such a packaging material that the present invention is directed.